Travelers now expect a full seamless user experience when traveling, which is the keystone of success for the travel/entertainment industry. In today's environment, more and more technological smart devices are being used to help travelers within a foreign country cope and manage information, but they do not provide a full user experience because of the different language and the barrier it can pose.
Manually setting the language of any smart device can be tricky, confusing, and time consuming as the user must navigate the never-ending menu selection, which in itself is in a different language to begin with. Many smart devices that travelers encounter have often been used by more than one person prior to them using it, which means that a language may have been set that is neither the default device language, nor in the traveler's native language which can cause more frustration.
Considering that millions of people travel internationally each year to countries where languages other than their own are spoken, displayed, or written, it is a frequent occurrence that travelers are unable to understand the information that is provided, to act appropriately. Accordingly, the mismatch between travelers and the information could be a big safety concern, as travelers may not understand evacuation routes or other warning messages, which are provided for their safety.
While the travel/entertainment industries have attempted to provide travelers a complete user experience, they have fallen short because of the foreign language barrier. Thus, while these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.